SMFF: Part 3: The World Unity Fair
by D00dlebug
Summary: The Lizard is defeated, but Peter Parker is now in hospital. Just when it seems everything will be fine, two scientists at OsCorp attempt to use the Goblin formula to not only prove their genius, but keep their jobs aswell... Some moderate language.
1. Chapter 1: Big mistakes

Nick sat at his desk. He was in complete shock. He had always known he was a bad boss, but today he'd been fired. FIRED!! By the board of directors. By HIS board of directors. Now he sat here, planning what to do next. He could go and grovel for his job back…and fail. Or he could go and get a new job, maybe as a bin man…he'd always wanted to be a bin man. Or he could prove to them that the serum DID work and keep his job… but that was a ridiculous idea… he'd never do anything THAT stupid…

So here he was, strapped to an upright metal table, with his shirt off and his back against the freezing cold metal. With David Holland-Miller letting green smoke seep into his chamber. As it reached his face he breathed it in…and choked. It was disgusting. Now he could see why the rats had hated it so much. And then he felt something happening inside his head. There was a voice. A gruff voice….

David stood watching silently. Then all of a sudden, the smoke parted to show Nick having a fit on the table. As quick as he could he turned off the machine and pulled open the doors to get inside. He then ran to Nick. Breathing in some of the toxic smoke himself and resuscitated Nicolas. Nicks eyes snapped open and he ripped from the braces holding him to the table. He grabbed David by the throat and threw him through the glass and into a stack of shelves where he lay still. Then he jumped out of the chamber and grabbed the test weapons and glider. Last of all he dressed in the glider outfit and put on a face mask until he could get a better one and leapt out into the night….why? Even he didn't know.

Mary-Jane sat with her head in her hands. Tears stained her cheeks. She had rushed Peter to the hospital as fast as she could and now she sat, waiting. He was in theatre. Next to her, Fran fidgeted with her hair. M.J. had explained to everyone who asked about who Peter had gone to Central Park again to get pictures of the lizards only to be attacked. Almost all of them were surprised that he'd survived. On her other side, Aunt May sat stock still. She had cried at first but had dried her eyes and had given everything a positive outlook. Peter **was **going to pull through and he **was** going to be fine. Mary-Jane had been less sure. She'd been there when he'd got home and she'd seen first hand how bad a state he was in. but sure enough, a couple of hours later a doctor exited the operation room and came over to them. Aunt May stood straight up, Fran got slowly to her feet, but Mary-Jane looked at the doctors face for a warning first. A smile told her it was ok to get up and she walked slowly to the doctor who waited patiently for them.  
"Well?" asked Aunt May. The doctor smiled at them  
"He's going to be fine. He took quite a beating, but considering some of the injuries we've seen, he's lucky. He's quite a fighter." praised the doctor. 'you could say that' thought M.J. smiling secretly.  
"He's going to have to stay in for a while though to heal his injuries. But he should be fine in a couple of days." said the doctor. Mary-Jane smiled at him  
"Thank you, so much" she said. Aunt May nodded aswell, showing her agreement.  
"You won't be able to see him for a couple of hours, but we shall be happy to ring you to let you know when he wakes up if you like" Aunt May had to go and get some rest after the ordeal. Fran went home for the night aswell but promised to get some breakfast for M.J. the next day. And Mary-Jane decided to stay at the hospital and wait it out with Peter. She was allowed to sit at the end of his bed and she fell asleep in the chair a couple of hours later. In his heavy sleep, Peter gave a little secret smile…

Benjamin Sewell sat in his study. He was angry. Angry at everyone and everything. He was drunk. He'd been drunk half the night, thought he couldn't remember how it had happened, and he had argued at Jo.. He couldn't remember what that had been for either, and now he sat at his desk. Staring at his computer, the screen was bright and it hurt his eyes. Another reason to hate the world. And then there was the keyboard…oh how he hated that keyboard! And even MSN was against him, it wouldn't let him on. No matter how he spelt his password. And there was yet another thing. MSN. M.S.N. what the heck did that mean? he wanted to know. "Bernard, Bernard, could you come here?…now!"

Meanwhile, David picked himself up off the floor in the lab. There was a strong wind from the huge window, it was smashed by something big, and looking around the room, he could see what it was. The glider was gone, along with half of the weapons and the glider suit. But that didn't matter. He had breathed in enough of the green smoke to know where more weapons…_**better**_ weapons where. The Goblin would show him the way…

"Bernard! Bernard!" where was the damn man? Couldn't he hobble faster? "Bernard!" the big oak doors opened to reveal Bernard in his nightgown. Sewell was momentary speechless. "Bernard, did you just get out of bed, just that nightgown on, and get all the way over here? Already?" the butler looked embarrassed.  
"Yes sir." he said feebly. Sewell stared at him wide eyed.  
"wow, that was fast" he said back  
"Thank you sir. Did you want me for something?" he asked politely.  
"yes, I want you to find out what MSN stands for, and don't come back till you do!"  
"Of course sir. Is that all?" he asked  
"Yes. Night Bernard"  
"Goodnight Mr. Sool" said the butler as he exited  
"It's Sewell!" Ben shouted after him as he raised his tea with his pinkie extended. Then he remembered that nobody could see him and put it away.

And then, to top it all off, his reflection laughed at him…

Sool turned to look at the large mirror and glared at it. "and what are you laughing at? Your having **just **as bad a time… incase you haven't realised!" he shouted. The reflection just laughed. "Oh shut up!" it still laughed "oh piss off!!" he shouted, picking up a bottle. He was about to throw it when the bottle exploded in his hand. He looked at it when suddenly he noticed the large knife stuck fast into the wall on the other side of the room. Then he turned to the window where the weapon must have come from.. And found himself facing a man in a ninja suit with only his eyes showing. And the eyes weren't happy.  
"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here? Did you just climb up that wall?" he babbled out through gin and tiredness. The black figure just raised his hand and shot a silenced gun at the startled billionaire.

Then he went to the mirror and as quietly as possible, he removed the fixings to the large antique. Then he pulled away each of the boards that had been placed over it to seal it up. He proceeded down the hallway to where there was a large room beyond.  
"What now?" he asked  
"There is a switch next to the pumpkin bomb shelves" answered the Goblin.  
"ok" he walked over and pressed the switch. Immediately the room lit up. There were pumpkin bombs, suits, gliders, masks, razor bats, even guns and electric swords. The place was amazing. But all that meant nothing to him for now. First of all he had to take the formula properly. And so he walked over to the large chamber where he put a formula into the switch and then removed his clothes down to his boxers. Then he walked slowly into the chamber. The doors shut silently behind him..


	2. Chapter 2: A day at the fair

Peter opened his eyes. Mary-Jane smiled back. She looked so beautiful with the light shining onto her hair. He smiled at her.  
"Hi" he croaked, annoyed at how quiet his voice was. Mary-Jane laughed softly  
"Hi, how are you?" she asked  
"I've been better. But I've been worse aswell" he answered.  
"The doctors say you have to stay in here for a couple of days, then you can come out" she said reassuringly but Peter looked horrified  
"But what about Spider-Man? And I promised you I'd take you to the World Unity Fair today"  
"New York can do without Spider-Man for a couple of days, and I'll be alright. I'll go with Fran"  
"Well…" he started  
"Peter, you need your rest. We'll be alright" Mary-Jane said assertively.  
"Fine, but please, do be safe" he said worryingly. Mary-Jane smiled down at him.  
"I will. I promise." she said. She bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips before leaving. Peter lay back in his bed and thought. Dr. Connors would probably be being seen to now aswell. Hopefully he wouldn't change into the Lizard in the hospital…hopefully he wouldn't change into the Lizard at all.

Mary-Jane and Fran climbed up the stairs to the balcony. Around them, people ran up and down and in and out of various rooms. Fran kept running into the rooms and still seemed to be keeping up with Mary-Jane as she trudged up the stairs. Eventually they reached the balcony and they could see a view of the entire celebration. OsCorp had pulled out all the stops this year and huge balloons dominated the sky. The crowd milled around giant tables of food. Watching the bands play on a large white stage. Celebrities covered the balconies while normal people flowed along the pavements with many fancy dress milling around in between them. The view was amazing. "wow" was all that Fran could say.

Mary-Jane turned to Fran who was staring at the fair with wide eyes. All around them was colours, famous people stopped to talk and then the best part of the day came for Fran…  
"Wow! Look, I've found a cat!" she said grinning happily at Mary-Jane. M.J. just stared at her blankly.  
"What the hell?" she said simply "Are you obsessed with cats or something?" she smiled and Fran picked up the little furry ball at her feet.  
"Yes" answered Fran "I love them, they're great" she stroked the kitten softly around its tiny ears and it mewed quietly. Fran could feel as its body vibrated with its purrs, it tickled.  
"Ok then" said Mary-Jane. She had to admit, it was cute. Suddenly the cat scratched at Fran's hand and jumped off onto the banister where it stood still, hairs raised.  
"Ow!" cried Fran as she checked the cuts. Mary-Jane looked at them then turned to the cat.  
"What a little bitch, it must not like being stroked" she said, examining the little cat.  
"No, wait, look how it's standing, and it hasn't moved it's gaze since it jumped away, it's scared. It's seen something" she concluded. As one the two girls turned to follow the cats gaze, and Mary-Jane filled with dread as they saw the cat's problem.

There in the sky, about a mile away from the fair, was a large string of smoke. And in front of it, sat a bat shaped disc with a green rider. Instantly, Mary-Jane knew what was going on. Fran however, did **not **realise what was going on. "Wow, what's that?" she asked innocently as she gazed at the new interest.  
"Trouble" answered Mary-Jane flatly.  
"Wow, I hope I get to ride it!" said Fran excitedly. Mary-Jane turned and looked at her.  
"Trust me, it's not good" she said. Fran shifted her gaze and looked questioningly at M.J.  
"What's up M.J.?" she asked concerned. Just then Mary-Jane felt a hand on her shoulder and she almost screamed as she turned to see… David Campbell smiling at her.

"Hello Mary-Jane" he said, beaming at her. She steadied her breathing.  
"Hello Mr. Campbell" she said back. Fran looked over Mary-Jane's shoulder and saw the man.  
"Hello Dave" she said as she stood next to Mary-Jane and grinned at the businessman. He raised an eyebrow at her then recognised her.  
"Oh, hello Francesca" he said briskly. Mary-Jane moved her eyes between them.  
"Oh come on David, call me Fran…you used to" Said Fran. She sounded like a little girl again. Mary-Jane smiled.  
"You two know each other?" she asked. Fran grinned and Dave sighed.  
"We have history" said David lamely  
"We dated" explained Fran "For a while, in high school, but it didn't work because of differences in personality.. And he didn't think I was going to get very far" she added. David raised an eyebrow  
"I never said that" he said, offended.  
"You were thinking it, lets face it" Fran retorted  
"Oh come on, even if I did think that, you've proved me right haven't you?!" he said, his voice rising  
"Well, I'm an actress in the summer blockbuster coming out next week, and you? You're a lab rat that works for OsCorp…wow" she argued back as her voice also raised.  
"well, maybe you'd like to know that as Nick resigned yesterday, OsCorp know…" he started. Mary-Jane suddenly cut across him as she looked up into the sky.  
"Wait! You may want to look at that" she said as people started screaming at the approaching figure. 

Peter opened an eye. He didn't know what had woken him but he was defiantly awake now. He looked around the room, it was empty except for him, he scratched his bruised ribs and felt where the cracked rib had been, it was fine now. His radioactive blood healed much faster than normal peoples, and he felt that in a couple of hours he'd probably be fit to go, if he could get out past the doctors. Then he felt it, a pain at the base of his skull. He closed his eyes with the pain as he held his head. It was agony. He blinked and then realised that it was his spider-sense. It was going mental. And suddenly one name came into his head Green Goblin!


	3. Chapter 3: Goblin vs SpiderMan vs Goblin

The glider swooped past the crowd, a mad laugh sounded from its rider as it suddenly dived at the crowd. People threw themselves out the way as it past just over their heads. Then it shot straight up the side of a building. The windows shattered as the glider past them and the glass hurled its deadly path down to the floor below. Mary-Jane couldn't control her breathing, the memories where coming back, and then it happened.

Nobody could tell exactly **what **happened, but all of a sudden the Goblin was off his glider. People looked around to see where Spider-Man was, but more screams sounded as they saw _another_ Green Goblin flying in from the other side. The original Goblin got back on his glider and turned angrily to see the Greener, faster Goblin staring at him. He regarded his faded suit and orangey mask and sighed. Then he flew at supersonic speed at the Greener Goblin. However, the rider just dropped several metres and watched as the Goblin flew over his head. Then he added his monomaniacal laugh to the proceedings and flew straight at the balcony opposite. Only to be have a pumpkin bomb explode behind him.

He fell forwards off the glider and fell at the crowd, he pressed his wrist and the glider flew at him, he pushed his feet onto it and made a midair u-turn back towards the other Goblin who sat laughing.

They flew at each other when suddenly somebody is the crowd shouted. "Look! Spider-Mans here!" and the Goblins stopped in midair to look. And true enough, Spider-Man sat on the wall of a building watching.  
"Cheers kid" he thought as the two Goblins flew as one at him. He dropped downwards as they both started shooting the gliders machine guns at him and swung up onto a balloon where he viewed them as they stared at him. Why were there two? Even if Norman Osborn had survived, Harry wouldn't have become the second one. And they seemed to be against each other aswell. And had different suits, one looked like a modded jumpsuit and the other was clearly the proper thing. But he didn't have enough time to dwell on this as both of them took out pumpkin bombs and threw them at him.

He jumped from balloon to balloon and then suddenly he stopped. The Goblins looked at each other and Spider-Man was sure that under their masks, they were looking questioningly at whether he was going to stay or jump off again. They gave up as one pulled out a razor bat and threw it at him and then flew at the other Goblin. Spider-man waited till the bat was within a metre of him before he dropped flat and let it buzz over him. Then he jumped up and webbed it. It deactivated and fell silently onto the balloon. Spider-Man looked back at the Goblins where the greener one was clearly winning. He studied their movements and decided they moved differently to Normans Goblin, and to Harrys' and even to each other. One was clearly relying on the formula to fight for him, as Norman had at first, whereas the other had almost total control like Harry. However, the Greener one clearly still had some formula involvement as he laughed like the Goblin and dodged punches no normal human could. Spider-Man sat and watched for a second before deciding he should do something. He jumped up using the balloon as a springboard and landed roughly on the Green Goblins back. He yelled and then started aiming kicks and punches behind him. The duller Goblin flew off at the balcony M.J. and Fran were sat on and threw a bomb at the feet of General Slocum and the board of directors. "Fired? You were out of your mind!" The bomb exploded and the board were vaporised in a second. And the whole balcony started crumbling.  
"Why am I always on the balcony when it collapses?" asked Mary-Jane dully as the floor gave way below her. She grabbed onto a large pole under the balcony. From her desperate glance, she could see Fran running inside. Spider-Man looked around to her. "Mary-Jane! Hold on!" he shouted. But then the Green Goblin took advantage of his distraction and got a well aimed elbow into Peters bad rib. He yelped and let go. Landing headfirst on the balloon underneath he got to his feet straight away and looked up to see both Goblins on either side of him. There was no way he was going to get to Mary-Jane in time. But then he saw a flash of black flying towards her. He squinted and saw Black Cat swinging at the falling M.J. she caught her and landed softly on the floor. She smiled at the startled Mary-Jane and swung off again. Peter grinned under his mask as he saw Black Cat climbing the wall with her claws and decided to thank her later. Then his spider-sense went off and without thinking he jumped up and backwards. The two Goblins crashed into each other and the gliders exploded. Black Cat was hit in the head by a falling blade and Spider-Man thought he saw blood, but before he could do anything he heard one of the gliders split apart to reveal the sky stick. He was momentarily shocked as it buzzed in the air and then it shot at the Green Goblin who landed on it expectedly midful. The Green Goblin rode it like a skateboard at the other Goblin who looked around in time to see as it grabbed his collar and threw him onto a roof before flying away. Quickly, Nick took of his rusted mask and ran off to get changed as the other Goblin flew off. Today hadn't gone as planned.

Meanwhile Peter swung off to get changed and then ran to Mary-Jane where he checked if she was ok.  
"I'm fine Peter, but you should be in hospital" she said in concern.  
"I'm fine, I couldn't just lay there and do nothing" he replied. Mary-Jane smiled despite herself. Suddenly Fran appeared in the doorway to the balcony stairs. She pushed through the crowd towards them and it was only when she reached them that they noticed the slash across her cheek.  
"What happened?" asked Mary-Jane.  
"There was some guy carrying drinks and everyone was pushing around and the whole tray fell and smashed. the guy in front of me got soaked" Fran answered. Peter looked at the wound, it was a clean cut and looked more like metal than glass but he shrugged off the thought and they pushed through the crowd to try and leave the square while miles away, the Green Goblin reached his house.


End file.
